Elephant Gun
by Mlle.Nuit
Summary: ...e tudo o que começa, acaba...pra recomeçar uma outra noite...uma outra vida...Ice&Poison ONE-SHOT


Salut mes amis!

Bem, tinha outra forma de começar o ano senão com meus queridos douradinhos e suas confusões? Definitivamente, não!

Aqui está mais uma de Miro, mon cher scorpion...curiosamente minhas histórias são mais "vistas" do ponto de vista escorpiano, e quem achar que é porque me identifico mais com ele e seu jeito de ser, depois de ler esta história vai ter certeza de que a razão é mesmo essa.

Como todos sabem, nenhum dos douradinhos ou seus amigos são criação minha, senão o Camus não seria assim tão glacial, e o Shaka abriria aqueles olhinhos lindos para ver o quanto um certo ariano é apaixonado por ele...^-^

Ah, e por favor, sejam bonzinhos...afinal, estou recomeçando...como Miro...

* * *

Chovia, e muito, naquela noite.

Grossos pingos de chuva caiam pelas escadarias de pedra, produzindo um barulho abafado e constante. Devido ao calor daquele dia, uma leve névoa desprendia-se dos degraus e do pátio de pedra, tornando a paisagem estranhamente embaçada.

Miro riu. Era curioso para ele enxergar uma paisagem embaçada, sem que isso fosse efeito de alguma bebida alcoólica. Deitado em sua cama, os cabelos revoltos sobre o travesseiro, um livro recostado sobre o peito, ele observava os pingos que escorriam pela vidraça, tornando quase impossível avistar, à distância, a casa de Sagitário.

Era curioso... pela primeira vez ele observava a chuva e o céu cinzento sem pesar, quase sem dor...como se aquela chuva, de fato, pudesse lavar sua alma e seu coração, levando a falta que sentia dele a escorrer pelos degraus, a dor a evaporar lentamente com toda aquela névoa.

Aparentemente, alguém finalmente quebrara o Aquário que prendera o Escorpião, e a água parecia derramar-se apressada, devolvendo a ele o ar tão precioso, e a liberdade que tanto desejara, e nunca mais tivera desde então.

**If I was young, I'd flee this town**

**I'd bury my dreams underground**

**As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight**

_Se eu fosse jovem, eu fugiria desta cidade_

_Enterraria meus sonhos no subsolo_

_Como eu, nós bebemos para morrer, nós bebemos essa noite_

Passara-se algum tempo desde a última conversa dos dois. Era Ano Novo, e a festa no Santuário foi realizada como em todos os anos...Miro se divertira muito com Shura e seu jeito "certinho" de querer impor regras aos sentimentos, absurdo que somente um capricorniano poderia desejar...Afrodite aparecera por cinco minutos, o olhar e sorriso cativantes a desejar um ano muito feliz para os amigos, e logo se retirara, seguido por um certo cavaleiro de olhar afoito, que em nada lembrava o temível canceriano de golpes mortais...Mu e Shaka conversavam, o ariano com ar contido e esperançoso, e o escorpiano achava que nem mesmo de olhos fechados seria possível não perceber o quanto Mu desejava o virginiano...a vontade de Miro era ir até lá, tropeçar em cima deles e empurra-los um contra o outro, juntando os corpos para ver se assim o tão visível afeto de Mu seria correspondido com um beijo do mais ceguinho dos cavaleiros...tudo bem, ser o mais próximo da Iluminação, mas essa luz toda deve ter deixado Shaka cego de vez!

E então ele apareceu. O coração de Miro parou por um instante.

E logo depois, ela apareceu. Quem era, o que fazia ali, ninguém sabia.

Ou melhor, sabia sim. Miro soube assim que a viu.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Um sorriso cortês se abriu.

E antes que o aquariano pudesse ver, ela estendera a mão suavemente ao escorpiano.

- Ah, Bonne Année!

Miro aceitou a mão, e a beijou lentamente, com cortesia.

- Bonne Année, mademoiselle.

Très sympathique, como dizem os franceses...

Voltou, então, seu olhar ao amigo, que o olhava com uma ligeira expressão de surpresa. Mas Miro tinha certeza que somente ele percebera isso. Seu francês tivera o tom ideal, e ele soube pelo olhar que Camus lhe dirigiu. Como ele pretendera. Como ele lhe ensinara naquelas noites de aulas risonhas e brigas torrenciais. Ah, sim, Miro o conhecia muito bem e, ainda que ninguém tivesse notado, ele sabia perceber a ressaca silenciosa, as ondas de apreensão que se erguiam naquele oceano aquariano de olhos glaciais.

- Bonne Année, mon ami.

O sotaque de Camus estava mais acentuado. Agora ele tinha certeza de onde o aquariano se refugiara naquele período de afastamento do santuário. O período mais difícil de sua vida, em que ele mais precisara de palavras ditas por aquela voz com acento forte e inflexão de tom, como se o sotaque fosse a máscara para as emoções em sua voz.

Mas Miro se recusava a usar máscaras, seja na voz ou no rosto.

E, principalmente, em seu coração. Principalmente com ele.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Camus. Boa noite.

Um leve inclinar de cabeça, um sorriso, olhos azul-noite a buscar um brilho que não mais existia.

E o enfunar de sua capa se uniu ao calor noturno, esvoaçando na noite como um sonho que se esvai.

**Far from home, elephant gun***

**Let's take them down one by one**

**We'll lay it down, it's not been found, it's not around**

_Longe de casa, elephant gun*_

_Vamos derrubá-los um a um_

_Nós os deitaremos, eles não foram encontrados, não estão por aqui_

Os dias que se seguiram foram como sonhos caóticos, repletos de delírios, como os de alguém que deixa um vício incontrolável. O corpo magoado revelava em si o que a alma sentia, a cama parecia ter pregos ao invés de lençóis, a noite parecia longa e estranhamente escura. Mas não havia choro. Talvez as lágrimas já tivessem se esgotado diante de tantas brigas, de tantas lembranças...de tantas tentativas frustradas.

Dias antes do ano terminar, Camus tinha lhe telefonado. Queria vê-lo.

E ele, acordando nos braços de outro, ainda sonolento, dissera não, que não podia naquele dia. Afinal, não era o aquariano que dizia que tinham que seguir cada qual por seu caminho? Ele estava fazendo isso.

Mas, na festa de Révéillon, a pergunta veio a sua cabeça como um raio:

E se ele tivesse dito sim? Seria diferente?

**Let the seasons begin - it rolls right on **

**Let the seasons begin - take the big king down**

_Que comecem as estações - elas rolam como devem_

_Que comecem as estações - derrube o grande rei _

Agora era lembrar, apenas. E imaginar. Os risos incontroláveis, as conversas sem fim, as garrafas de vinho, os jantares à luz de velas, os beijos quase proibidos, as noites de corpos enlaçados e exaustos, a cama vazia nas manhãs cinzentas. Será que ele também se lembrava, da mesma forma que ele? Teria ele também a sensação de que algo lhe fora roubado, o mesmo gosto amargo do ciúme que, ele sabia, jamais iria embora definitivamente? E, principalmente, teria ele ainda a mesma sensação de que, dali em diante, os sentimentos seriam apenas sombras a vagar pela terra, tentando substituir a sua fonte primeva, como um espectro tenta, em vão, substituir um ser vivo?

Mas isso ele não podia saber.

Mas ele sabia que, assim como Camus, a sua cama não estaria mais vazia ao acordar. Ainda que demorasse anos, ele iria aprender a usar a máscara que tanto repudiara. Iria ser o espectro que ele mesmo combatera, como se fosse indigno preferir uma subvida à morte completa.

Mas era isso que ele iria ser dali para frente.

E ele seria feliz assim,

Ou ao menos a sua máscara teria sempre um sorriso nos lábios.

Até o mundo mudar.

Até o dia em que a máscara se tornasse realmente a sua face.

**And it rips through the silence of our camp at night**

**And it rips through the night **

**And it rips through the silence of our camp at night**

**And it rips through the silence, all that is left is all that I hide**

_E rasgam o silêncio do nosso acampamento à noite_

_E rasgam a noite_

_E rasgam o silêncio do nosso acampamento à noite_

_E rasgam o silêncio, tudo que é deixado é o que eu escondo_

_**C'est tout.**_

* * *

* _**Elephant gun**_: é uma arma de grosso calibre, cujo nome se deve ao fato de, originalmente, servir para uso de caçadores de elefantes ou outras caças perigosas de grande porte.


End file.
